An embodiment of the present invention relates to the field of signal communication and, more particularly, to an approach for using fiber cloth for communications and/or structural strength.
Current conventional circuit boards are often comprised of multiple resin dielectric layers, each of which may be reinforced by fiberglass cloth to provide structural strength. Electrical signals are typically communicated between multiple devices or components coupled to a circuit board over metal wires deposited on one or more other layers of the circuit board.